


Los ojos de un ángel caído

by AgenteYumi



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: And any other method of elimination that YanSim has it's included on this, Attempted Murder, Drama, F/M, Food Poisoning, Love Triangles, Murder-Suicide, One-Sided Attraction, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-28 13:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6330841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgenteYumi/pseuds/AgenteYumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Budo jamás supuso que enamorarse de Ayano Aishi sería todo menos inocente, como cualquier amor de instituto. Pronto descubrirá el monstruo que se esconde dentro de la chica. ¿Elegirá condenar a aquella que le roba el sueño? ¿O acaso intentará redimirle y ganarse su amor?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Para que solo en mí sea probado

**Author's Note:**

> *Si quieren poner algo de música mientras leen esto, pueden poner 3 libras de A perfect circle, que es de donde salió el título de esta historia.  
> *Budo POV  
> *Los métodos de eliminación que están implementados en el juego están dispuestos al azar a lo largo de las 10 semanas que se supone que durará el juego, así como las posibles rivales que están contempladas.

-Quiero unirme al club de artes marciales, Budo-senpai.

La última palabra la pronunció con cierta rapidez. En realidad no tardaría en darme cuenta de que ella tenía mucha reticencia a llamar a todos los líderes de club por el honorífico. En todo lo demás, Ayano Aishi era demasiado respetuosa, aunque muy seria.

-Entonces ¡Bienvenida! Toma esta banda y te espero aquí a las 5 de la tarde para las actividades, aunque puedes llegar desde antes.- simplemente le sonreí.- Anota aquí tu nombre y tu grupo.

La chica no sonreía en ningún momento, simplemente hizo una reverencia de agradecimiento antes de correr a su salón. Por lo que sabía, no socializaba mucho con la gente, pero algunas veces le hablaba a Saki Miyu y le ayudaba con algunas cosas. Siempre la veía corriendo por el instituto, alguna que otra vez cargando una mopa. También aparentaba ser amable con las personas y una persona muy normal. Pero había algo en Ayano que me inquietaba. Aún así, no quise negarle el ingreso al club de artes marciales.

A diferencia del resto de los integrantes del club, que llegaban apenas terminaban las clases, Ayano llegó poco antes de las cinco, vistiendo el uniforme de gimnasia, lo cual causó cierta extrañeza en los chicos, mas las chicas rápidamente se apresuraron a hablar con ella, con toda la gentileza del mundo.

-Esos accidentes pasan. Si quieres hoy sáltate el entrenamiento, hablaré con Budo, porque es muy difícil quitar la sangre de la tela con que se hacen los uniformes para entrenar.- Mina le sonrió y puso su mano en el hombro de la novata.

-Estaré bien. Y estoy muy emocionada por comenzar hoy.- fue la respuesta de Aishi, antes de entrar al cambiador.

Mi padre me dijo que siempre observara con atención a cada estudiante nuevo que tuviera, para poderles ayudar con aquello que se les dificultara y para entender como motivarlos o incluso si habría de prohibirles la permanencia en el club. Cada vez que me repetía ese consejo, podía ver un destello de duda en sus ojos y su única respuesta cuando lo cuestionaba sobre ello era que aún tenía la duda sobre alguien a quien entrenó cuando él dirigió el club en la escuela Akademi.  

A eso me dediqué durante la primer semana que Ayano estuvo en el club. Mientras que sus compañeros se emocionaban al escuchar frases de motivación sobre las artes marciales, ella parecía estar pensando en otra cosa y, sin embargo, no tardó en dominar las patadas y golpes, como si hubiera entrenado por años. El viernes era de aprender llaves para someter, así que decidí retarla  yo mismo para medir mejor su fuerza. Mientras tomaba la posición de combate, sus ojos se fijaron en los míos. Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda, como si hubiera algo extraño detrás de esos ojos oscuros y penetrantes, pero a su vez, impenetrables.  
Supo defenderse bien de algunas patadas, mas en otras resultó lastimada y no logró en momento alguno golpearme, así que aún le faltaba entrenar en velocidad y reacción. Finalmente la sometí colocándola con la cara contra el piso, con un brazo sobre su espalda. Sus ojos me miraban fijamente, asustada. A pesar de que era raro una reacción así en combate, me pareció de lo más linda.  
Debo ser un pervertido, muy en el fondo. Aunque debe de ser comprensible, puesto que no entrenaba mucho con las chicas.

-Es sólo una práctica y vas iniciando, no hay necesidad de asustarse, Ayano.- la liberé del agarre y le ayudé a ponerse en pie.- Lo hiciste bien.

-Practico mucho en casa porque quiero avanzar rápido y superarte- respondió, recuperando el control de sí misma, mientras tomaba con mucha prisa sus cosas para irse, aunque aún no terminaba la hora de práctica-. Recibí una llamada y debo volver a mi casa rápido. ¡Muchas gracias por su esfuerzo! ¡Los veré el lunes!

Cada palabra que decía estaba hueca, de alguna extraña forma no parecía realmente estarse comunicando. Decidí terminar la clase antes, con la excusa de que había sido una semana muy buena y se merecían un pequeño descanso. Tras volver a colocarme el uniforme de la escuela, busqué a la novata con precaución. Intenté convencerme de que no podía dejar que se fuera sola en viernes, puesto que ese día muchas personas salían por la tarde y era más peligroso. En vez de Ayano, a quien encontré en el vestíbulo fue a Taro, a medio camino entre el enojo y la confusión.

-¿Pasa algo?- le pregunté.

-Osana me citó en el cerezo, a las seis de la tarde, pero nunca apareció. Supongo que fue una broma.- suspiró-. Debería irme. Te veré el lunes, Budo.

El lunes siguiente hubiera sido igual de insulso que cualquier otro, salvo que la susodicha Osana no apareció acompañando a Taro, como normalmente lo hacía. Taro preguntó a todas sus amigas si habían sabido de ella en el fin de semana, sin obtener una respuesta afirmativa. Me limité a pensar que quizá se enfermó o algo, mas al considerar la amistad tan fuerte entre ambos chicos, era difícil entender porqué no le había llamado a su mejor amigo por no haberle visitado aún, agresiva como era.  
Una mano en mi hombro me hizo salir de mis cavilaciones.

-Te ves bien hoy, Budo-senpai.

-Gracias Ayano.- Me dí cuenta de que, a pesar de su actitud despreocupada, permanecía vigilando lo que ocurría  a su alrededor.- No es necesario estar siempre preparados para una pelea, eso sólo te traerá conflicto, Yan-chan.

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que se riera.

-Sí pero... el entrenamiento me hace sentirme fuerte.- sonrió. Nunca la había visto sonreír antes. Quizá aquella determinación secreta hacía que el gesto fuera mucho más radiante de lo que debería. Sentí como si se me calentaran las orejas.- Debería irme, quiero estudiar un poco antes de clases. Nos veremos en la tarde, Budo-senpai.

-Nos veremos, Yan-chan.

Estábamos a la mitad del entrenamiento de esa tarde cuando las maestras aparecieron, inquietas. Nos ordenaron que permaneciéramos dentro de la escuela hasta que una investigación policial terminara. Sakyu comentó que habían encontrado un cadáver escondido en uno de los cuartos de almacenamiento. Los estudiantes corrieron hacia la escena del crimen, tratando de saber quién de sus compañeros había pasado a mejor vida. Era una de las chicas del club de ocultismo, Supana. La blanca sábana que cubría su cuerpo poco a poco se impregnaba de la sangre que se había regado en el piso. Mina y Shima se abrazaron, comenzando a llorar por la víctima. Los chicos del club sólo menearon la cabeza, con desconcierto, y hablando de cómo si hubieran visto al asesino, le habrían detenido.  
Ayano se llevó las manos a la cara, como tratando de mantener algún otro gesto bajo control, pero por la forma en que abrió los ojos, temí que fuera a desmayarse de la impresión. La sostuve por los hombros y me sorprendí como, a pesar de su aparente fragilidad, era bastante más fuerte de lo que uno creería.

-Pobre Supana- murmuró alguien más.

Todos comenzaron a murmurar sobre quién había sido capaz de matar a alguien en la escuela, yo no quise hacer conjeturas sobre un culpable, Supana, aunque era un poco excéntrica, no era una mala persona y era difícil pensar que alguien la odiara tanto como para matarla. Cuando el sol comenzaba a caer, la policía abandonó la escuela, junto con la líder del club de cocina. Estaba incrédulo. La culpable era una persona de lo más dulce y solícita, la escuela entera la adoraba y sabían que contaban con ella cuando se requiriera. Y mientras ella subía a la patrulla, llorando y sollozando, no paraba de alegar que era inocente. Pero no había nadie que pudiera testificar a su favor y las pruebas la inculpablan con claridad

-Yan-chan, te acompañaré a tu casa, es ya muy noche.- le ofrecí.

-No es necesario- replicó con su voz mortalmente seria.- Pero gracias. Puedo cuidarme sola.

Tras remarcar la última palabra, tomó sus cosas y se fue, con una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción pintada en el rostro. Decidí, aún a pesar de su solicitud, seguirla desde lejos. Ayano tomó otra ruta, si bien no dio señales de percatarse de mi presencia. Se detuvo unos instantes ante una casa que rápidamente identifiqué como la de Taro Yamada. La chica se llevó las manos al pecho y suspiró con alivio. Luego tomó la ruta hacia su casa, donde finalmente dejé de seguirle.

Permanecí unos instantes mirando la fachada de aquella casa, tan común y, sin embargo, había algo extraño en esa construcción, algo que te obligaba a preguntarte si no ocultaría horrores detrás de sus paredes. No pude dormir pensando en Supana, la líder del club de cocina y en Ayano. No encontraba ninguna relación para pensar en las tres, pero me temí mucho que eso le afectaría a la novata y quizá intentaría entrenar al grado de agotarse, con tal de estar preparada contra un posible asesino. Debía intentar mantenerla tranquila, como líder no iba a permitir que nada le pasara en tanto me fuera posible. Porque ese es el trabajo de un líder.  
A veces no sé como le hago para mentirme tan bien.

La escuela estaba sombría la mañana siguiente. Los alumnos estaban decaídos por la triste muerte de Supana. Las flores blancas se apilaban sobre su escritorio y más de uno había llorado al pensar que no volvería. El club había acordado colaborar para poner todos un ramito, con el cual habría de llegar Ayano, ya que había una florería cercana a su casa. Ella llegó casi a las ocho, cuando casi todos estábamos ya por iniciar las clases. La observé mientras iba llegando por el pasillo, sosteniendo las flores contra su pecho, como una novia que iba con el luto y la resignación hacia el altar. Con movimientos precisos y elegantes colocó las flores sobre el escritorio de la fallecida y luego volteó a verme, puesto que iba a entregarle el dinero que me habían dado los demás miembros del club.

-Es demasiado triste que Supana tuviera que morir así- reflexionó, con una calma que, lejos de ser triste, era más bien indiferencia. Yo no pude responderle, observando su perfil. La manera en que caía su cabello sobre su frente, sus largas pestañas velando sus ojos, la forma de su nariz. Como la luz se reflejaba sobre su piel.

Deseaba tanto que volviera a verme con ese espanto que había puesto durante nuestro combate, porque parecía ser la única emoción sincera que podía demostrar. 

-Acónito ¿Eh?- le señalé acerca del ramo. Mi madre, que era una excelente florista, me había comentado una vez el significado de las flores. _"La menta nos habla del deseo sexual, las dalias amarillas nos hablan de fidelidad y el acónito, aunque pocos lo saben, es misantropía"_. Decidí dejarlo pasar, no todo el mundo conocía ese lenguaje secreto.

-Me parecieron unas flores bonitas.- replicó.- Debería irme ya a clases. Creo que hoy no iré a práctica, no me siento con muchos ánimos luego de esto. Lo siento, Budo.

-Está bien. Cuídate mucho.

Asentí con la cabeza, mientras la observaba caminar a lo largo del pasillo. Ayano tenía una gracia muy particular. No era socialmente rara, como las supervivientes del club de ocultismo, no era superficialmente elegante alegre como las chicas populares. Desde el primer día de ella en el club, Ayano me inquietaba en una forma difícil de explicar, a medio camino entre un mal presentimiento y lo que llamamos _Koi no Yokan_. Una suerte de presentimiento de que te vas a enamorar de alguien.   
Suspiré hondo y sentí algo pesado en el pecho. Sí, al parecer me había enamorado de la novata. Pero ella, a su vez, parecía interesada en Taro Yamada.

En ese momento decidí que no me habría de dar por rendido. Taro casi no la veía y yo sí. Quizá si me conociera mejor, podría llegar a corresponderme. Eso me animó y decidí apoyarla en lo posible.


	2. Enamorarse de un oscuro pecado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sé lo que eres, Ayano Aishi. Y siempre voy a estar preparado para detenerte, _monstruo_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No quise publicarlo ayer, April's Fool (día de bromas), porque seguro iban a pensar que era una broma. No, no lo es.  
> Me quise basar un poco en aquello que dijo YandereDev de que las acciones de Ayano de verdad repercutirán en la escuela -más allá de que el club de periodismo va a actuar como detectives o los otros NPC tendrían miedo siempre, pensé que TODOS los miembros de los clubs podrían llegar a tomar ciertas acciones ante los extraños sucesos, excepto quizá los de artes de algún tipo, porque no tengo idea de qué podrían hacer-.

Ayano faltó a la escuela en los siguientes dos días. Preocupado, decidí investigar su número de teléfono para llamarle, pero nadie lo sabía y por alguna razón Saki Miyu, aparentemente su única amiga que podría ayudarme, tampoco había venido. Tras hacer unos ciertos favores -no muy decentes, he de confesar- a una cierta persona en la escuela de la cual nadie solía hablar, obtuve la información.

 -¿Bueno? Habla Aishi.- su voz sonaba cansada. Sin embargo, oírla me tranquilizó.

 -¿Ayano? Soy Budo. ¿Estás bien? No has ido en dos días a la escuela y hemos estado algo intrigados al respecto.

 -Me dio un poco de fiebre, es todo. Mañana posiblemente regreso a la escuela.

 -¿No has sabido nada de Saki? Como son tan amigas, pensé que quizá sabrías algo. Kokona llamó a su casa y le dijeron que no ha llegado en dos días.- inquirí. Tras unos segundos de silencio, respondió.

 -Lo siento. 

 -De acuerdo. Que descanses y mejórate pronto.

 -Gracias, senpai.- y colgó primero. Tenía un nudo en la garganta mientras observaba la pantalla de mi celular. Debí haber sido un poco más valiente e irle a buscar a su casa, si bien eso no me salvaba de que ella me preguntase _"¿Y cómo es que sabes donde vivo?"_. Era tan tímida que apenas si teníamos información sobre Ayano en la escuela, así que lo mejor era no espantarla o podría recluirse aún más. No quería que se rompiera el muy incipiente lazo entre ambos si ese era el caso.

Quizá era fácil hacer que se sonrojara.

 Debe de ser muy bonita cuando eso pasa. 

 Mi mente comenzó a repetir cada _"senpai"_ que había dicho hasta ese momento. Si bien hasta ese momento habían sido más por cortesía, subestimaba el poder de mi imaginación para distorsionar la manera en que me llamaba, cada vez de forma más cariñosa. Antes de darme cuenta, estaba frente a la laptop, en su perfil en las redes sociales, buscando sus fotos. Tenía muy pocas fotos de ella propiamente, la mayoría era de otras personas que la etiquetaban en sus fotos, tras unos minutos de buscar y mientras ese "senpai" se volvía más y más sugerente en mi cabeza finalmente encontré un álbum de fotos de Ayano en la playa, con sus padres. Se veía reticente a ser fotografiada en traje de baño pero cada foto sirvió porque muy pronto ya todo en mi cabeza era ella, en el club, ya pasada la hora de entrenamiento, pero aún sometida debajo de mí, sonrojada, llamándome con más insistencia, rogándome, indefensa y expuesta sólo para mí, tibia, suave, jadeando, _gimiendo._

Yo no era así. A pesar de que, como la mayoría de los chicos de mi edad, solía tener ese hábito, nunca antes había usado la imagen de una chica para satisfacerme a solas. No pude menos que recriminarme que era un puerco una vez que me sentí saciado. 

 

* * *

 

El jueves comenzó con la rutina de siempre, con ese sentimiento de agradecer que el fin de semana estaba cerca. La escuela se llenaba con aún más expectativa, puesto que era el día en que muchos decidían que no podían pasar otra semana sin que aquella persona de quien estaban enamorados lo supiera. A pesar de aún estar avergonzado por haber mancillado así la imagen de Ayano en mi cabeza, me preguntaba si no era muy pronto para declarar lo que sentía. Perdido en mis pensamientos, terminé chocando con alguien.

 -Lo siento.

 -No importa. De hecho... _ya nada importa_.- Era Saki. Sus ojos estaban totalmente vacíos y perdidos, mirando sin captar nada. Su voz sonaba también muerta.- Que tengas un buen día... y sé feliz.

 Era demasiado rara su actitud,. Normalmente habría saludado efusivamente y nos contaría a todos sobre algo que habría visto sobre una idol o habría propuesto un plan para el fin de semana. Posiblemente pasó algo en su casa y por eso había faltado los últimos días.

 Llegó la hora del recreo y podíamos practicar un poco en el club, al menos los de siempre estábamos presentes. Oímos unos gritos provenientes de la cafetería y vimos a varios alumnos correr, como si intentaran huir de algo. El club entero, por el contrario, aún descalzos corrimos hacia allá, listos para cualquier cosa, solo para encontrar, horrorizados totalmente,  a Kokona Haruka muerta en el piso y, frente a ella, empapada en su sangre, a Saki Miyu. Sin dudar un segundo mas y sin que ninguna expresión adornara su cara en sus últimos instantes, la chica del pelo azul se clavó el mismo cuchillo con que mató a su amiga, justo en el centro de su frente, perdiendo la vida al instante. Las maestras llegaron demasiado tarde como para impedirlo.

Los espectadores comenzaron a llorar o gritar del pánico de lo que habían visto, incluyendo mis amigos. Pero entre el caos, como dos pilares inamovibles, estábamos Ayano y yo.  Todo lentamente comenzaba a encajar mientras le contemplaba. La chica intentaba contener una sonrisa sin mucho éxito, porque lo que sentía se reflejaba en sus ojos, que brillaban como los de un demonio al ver su venganza contra quienes le hicieron caer de gracia.  
Y sin embargo se veía tan bella observando la escena como si fuera su obra maestra, con esa maldad que le daba una fuerza capaz de sobreponerse a lo ridículamente ordinario del resto de la gente a nuestro alrededor, una fuerza capaz de volverla extraordinaria en lo que se propusiera.

Sospeché que Kokona y Saki no debían de haber sido las únicas víctimas. Estaba en una disyuntiva muy triste. Si bien quería que la persona que había sido culpable de los extraños sucesos de estas últimas semanas fuera castigada, esa persona era alguien que se había vuelto muy importante para mí y, a pesar de mi espíritu de justicia, no quería que sufriera.  
Así que decidí escribir una carta en clases y, antes de que fuera hora de ir al club, pasé frente a ese lugar prohibido en la escuela. Deslicé dicha carta bajo la puerta. Desde adentro una voz me respondió.

-¿Y qué gano yo con eso? Conoces la moneda de cambio.

 -Sé que quieres llegar a ser una gran periodista.- respondí-. Eso te estoy dando, porque sé que a ti te importa muy poco lo que es moral.

 -De acuerdo.  Pero tú sabrás qué estás arriesgando con esto. No es una persona normal.

 -Ya lo sé.- repliqué, evitando añadir _"Si fuera una persona normal, posiblemente no habría atraído mi atención"_. Luego busqué a Ayano. Ella iba de subida hacia el techo, pero al verme me saludó, con cierta calma.

 -Hola, Budo-senpai.

 -¿Vas a seguir en el club, Yan-chan?- le pregunté con toda la amabilidad del mundo, poniendo la mano sobre su hombro.

 -Por supuesto. Ya te dije que espero un día poder derrotarte, senpai.- volteó a verme de reojo. Yo esbocé una media sonrisa, antes de bajar la mano, directo a su muñeca y colocarla contra la pared con un movimiento rápido, usando mi fuerza para contenerla. Puse mis labios cerca de su oreja.

 -Pues ahora menos que nunca vas a lograrlo porque sé lo que eres, Ayano Aishi- el olor de su pelo y sus ojos asustados me hicieron temblar y tuve que retirarme un poco antes de que, aparte de su enemigo, me considerara un pervertido. Sin embargo no suplicó.- Siempre voy a estar preparado para detenerte, _monstruo_.

 -¿Detenerme? ¿Así que no piensas acusarme?- se calmó un poco.

 -No aún. Voy a ser tu sombra y estaré cerca de ti siempre, evitando que le hagas daño a nadie mas.

 Tragó saliva y apretó los puños.

 -Si por tu culpa pierdo a Taro-senpai, te juro que de verdad vas a conocerme.- me amenazó. Sus ojos tomaron una expresión felina.

 -No estás en posición de amenazarme. Por supuesto que no permitiré que pierdas a Yamada, si esa es tu motivación para actuar de esta manera, hasta eso que pienso ayudarte, pero no dejaré que mates a nadie más. Y sobre lo de "conocerte", te informo que hay una persona que está alertada de que, si algo me pasa, va a difundir la verdad sobre tí. Así que mas te vale comportarte a partir de ahora, _niñita mala_ \- susurré eso último más cerca de su oído. Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda de solo imaginarme diciéndole eso en otro contexto. La liberé del agarre. Nos miramos a los ojos por unos instantes, los de ella llenos de rabia, matándome de muchas maneras distintas: de dolor por haberme vuelto su enemigo cuando lo que más quería era lo contrario, de furia por no poder vencer mi egoísmo y delatarla y en cierta forma también de deseo, deseaba demasiado que me mirara de verdad, no como un obstáculo sino como una persona.

 Finalmente se dio la vuelta y se alejó corriendo.

* * *

 Las siguientes dos semanas fueron difíciles. Tenía no sólo que permanecer siempre cercano a Ayano, por lo cual relegué mis deberes de líder a alguien más, también debía averiguar qué veía ella e interpretarlo. Una vez detectada la potencial víctima, intentaba alejar a la chica de Taro, especialmente los viernes. Eso, sin embargo, no evitó que Ayano encontrara formas más creativas de deshacerse de sus rivales. A alguna la inculpó de haberse robado la hoja de respuestas de un examen. Otra escuchó tantos chismes groseros sobre ella que terminó cambiándose de escuela.

Sobre todo fueron difíciles porque ese estar a un lado de ella siempre nos obligaba a conversar, para mantener la apariencia de sólo dos buenos amigos, no cazador y presa. Así supe que sus padres estaban de viaje. Intentaba saber sus intereses pero era realmente indiferente a todo lo que no fuese su adorado Yamada. Incluso había matado a su gato luego de saber que él era alérgico al pelo de gato.

 -¿Nunca has tenido algo así como un vacío en tu vida, Budo-senpai? Como si todos los días fueran iguales, sin nada nuevo, sin que nada te emocionara. Toda la vida era insípida hasta que lo conocí.- suspiró, mirando como la rival de la semana salía llorando luego de declarar sus sentimientos a Taro y este la rechazara.- Quiero poder seguir sintiendo esto siempre. Es lo único que da algo de sentido a levantarme en la mañana.

 -Nunca me he sentido así, hasta donde sé.- repliqué, mintiendo un poco. Por supuesto que mi vida había cambiado cuando la conocí, si bien nunca sospeché que lo que creí que sería mi amor de juventud terminaría siendo algo mucho más torcido y oscuro de lo que hubiera deseado.- Lo que sientes ahora es sólo porque Taro no es tuyo, no es tu novio ni nada. Vaya, ni siquiera son amigos, sólo sabe que vas a la misma escuela que él. Así que ¿Qué sentirás cuando finalmente sea sólo tuyo?

 No pudo responder nada, confundida por la pregunta.

 -En todo caso ¿Porqué elegiste a Supana como víctima para inculpar a la líder del club de cocina?

 -Le pidió prestado un lápiz a Senpai.- frunció el ceño al recordarlo. Sin importar que ese nimio incidente desató una tragedia muy bien planeada, encontré gracioso su motivo para matar a la chica e inculpar a otra. Se ofendió un poco.

* * *

 Un día, una maestra me pidió en plena clase que fuera por unos materiales al cuarto de almacenamiento. Al pasar por ahí vi al club de ocultismo reunido. Me acerqué lentamente para saber qué planeaban, porque era inusual que se saltaran las clases. El silencio en los pasillos ayudaba a que todo se escuchara aún mejor

 -¿Estás segura, Oka-senpai?- cuestionó Chojo.

 -Creyó que podría engañarme, yo que estoy tan bien entrenada contra la oscuridad de este mundo. Bien, así será más fácil capturarle y, para cuando el día finalice, la escuela finalmente se habrá librado de ese demonio. No se olviden de traer las cosas para la purificación, por favor.

 Decidí dejarlo pasar y volver al aula. Normalmente podías escuchar ese tipo de conversaciones en el club. Todo transcurrió normal y, mientras buscaba a Ayano para arrastrarla al club antes de que hiciera algo contra alguien, observé que Taro seguía a Oka. Opté por seguirlos a ellos dos, ya que donde estuviera él, era seguro que estaría ella. Llegaron hasta el club de ocultismo y una vez ahí, cerraron las puertas. Tuve que conformarme por pegar una oreja a la puerta y escuchar.

 -Todo tiene tanto sentido ahora, Taro.- comenzó a hablar Oka, con su habitual voz balbuciente-. Osana. Saki y Kokona. La líder del club de cocina... y nuestra querida Supana. Sabemos porqué están ocurriendo estas cosas tan extrañas en la escuela.

 -Qué alivio.- suspiró- Comenzaba a preocuparme. ¿Tienes idea de qué ocurrió con Osana?

 -Si mis suposiciones son correctas, debe estar muerta ya... Todo al parecer es por tu causa.- continuó la líder. Se me congeló la sangre con sus palabras. ¿Alguien más habría descubierto a Ayano.- Todas ellas tienen en común que alguna vez te hablaron y luego la desgracia cayó sobre sus vidas. Yo misma estuve a poco de que eso ocurriera, pero mis conocimientos me previnieron sobre seres como tú. 

 -¿De qué estás hablando, Oka?- Taro sonaba confundido y, a la vez, temeroso. Yo ya no entendía qué es lo que planeaba la líder.

 -Estamos preparados correctamente para deshacernos de un íncubo. Tú las poseíste a todas ellas y luego te deshiciste de esas inocentes chicas. ¡Así que ha llegado la hora de la purificación!

 Apenas escuchar eso, intenté abrir las puertas, pero estaban trabadas con algo. Una de las chicas del club de fotografía pasó por ahí y escuchó el grito de Yamada. Me miró con apuro, esperando que yo hiciera algo, por la fama de héroe que me cargaba.

 -¡Ve y busca a una maestra, yo me encargaré de detenerlos!- le ordené, apresurado. Empujé la puerta hasta que aflojó pero era tarde. No sólo el cuchillo de rituales le había destrozado ya la garganta, vi en los ojos oscuros de Taro como la vida comenzaba a escapar sin remedio alguno, conforme los chicos del club continuaban con el macabro ritual. Sentí una presencia y, al darme la vuelta, encontré a Ayano, inmóvil ante la escena. Un cuchillo resbaló de sus manos (nunca pude evitar que no cargara armas consigo, quizá esperando un descuido mío), a la par que un largo y desgarrador grito hería mis oídos.

 Las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos, incontrolables, le daban aún más el aspecto de un ángel caído, rechazado por absoluto del Cielo. Cada una de ellas me destrozaba el alma.

 -Taro-senpai...- musitó, deshojando cada sonido entre sus labios, mientras algo en su interior moría junto con su amado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Dudé mucho sobre la escena en que Budo piensa en Ayano de formas... no muy puras (y sobre como escribirlo, porque soy una chica y no sé exactamente como funciona la mente de un chico). Como en realidad me choca mucho que pinten los crushes adolescentes ya sea o con una falta de libido increíble, como si una persona no tuviera esos impulsos hasta pasada cierta edad o un caldo de hormonas súper incontrolable (o sea, que todo el rato quieren darle duro contra el muro). Quise más o menos darle un balance al crush de Budo con Ayano entre lo sexual y lo romántico, para darle más conflicto.  
> *Por lo visto es más difícil matar a Taro en los fanfics.
> 
> *Esto último no es la típica amenaza de "si no comentan o dejan kudos no sigo el fanfic", pero no sean ingratos, si les gustó algo (e incluso si no, se vale), comenten o simplemente dejen kudos, al menos yo tengo activados los comentarios anónimos y los kudos anónimos, así que ni siquiera necesitan registrarse. Sus reviews y kudos nos ayudan mucho para mejorar como escritores.


	3. ...Pero te amo más que a la vida.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡No me pidas que no me mate si he perdido a alguien muy amado, más después de todo lo que hice!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recomendación musical para leer este capítulo: Angel down we go together de Morrisey.

 ¿Qué ven los ojos de un ángel caído, los ojos que han visto muchas tragedias? 

 Aparentemente nada. O al menos veían a través de mí, sin ser yo conocido por ellos.

Esperaba que Ayano recogiera el cuchillo del piso y saltara a matar a todos los miembros del club de ocultismo e incluso a mí, ebria de furia y dolor, pero no. Visiblemente derrotada y aterrorizada avanzó hacia el amasijo de carne en que habían convertido a Taro, a la par que las maestras entraron en el aula, listas para capturar a la líder del club y sus seguidores. El charco de sangre apenas le lamía la suela de los zapatos a mi compañera cuando se esta dio cuenta de que no soñaba, sino que todo era una horrorosa pesadilla. Sólo acompañada de profundos sollozos se dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr.

-Masuta, por favor, vaya detrás de Aishi. No queremos que ocurra otra tragedia hoy- ordenó la maestra de gimnasia, con profunda preocupación. Asentí y desesperado abandoné aquel salón, tratando de alcanzar a Ayano, esperando ser lo suficientemente rápido. Deseaba borrar la imagen del horroroso ritual, pero en rápida sucesión veía los trozos de carne al ser abiertos, la sangre emanando, los huesos expuestos, la expresión vacía de Taro una vez que su vida se drenó por completo. 

Ella escuchó mis pasos y mi respiración agitada cuando le di alcance en la azotea de la escuela. Se había soltado el pelo y se había quitado los zapatos. Pero el hecho de que no estaba parada sobre la baranda significaba que había aún algo que decirnos, aún si no volteaba a verme.

-Por favor no lo hagas.- imploré, desolado ante la idea de no poderle detener y perderla de una vez y para siempre.

-¡Prefiero estar muerta a volver a sentir el vacío que tenía antes de conocer a Taro-senpai!- gritó, abatida.- ¡No me pidas que no me mate si he perdido a alguien muy amado, más después de todo lo que hice! Sería mucho mejor si muriera.

-¿Lo amabas, Ayano? ¡No te mientas! Lo que amabas era lo que sentías, no a la persona ¿Pero acaso sabes qué quería estudiar y porqué? ¿Sabes alguno de sus juegos favoritos de la infancia, qué estación del año le gustaba más?- repliqué hirviendo al oír lo mismo de siempre, con amargura porque entendía que ella jamás correspondería mis sentimientos. Intenté calmarme.- Sí, es terrible que lo hayan asesinado y más aún que lo que hayas hecho al final no valió la pena. Pero no lo amabas.

Se paró sobre la baranda, contemplando por última vez Buraza Town. Su cabello ondeaba con el viento que nos traía los sonidos de las sirenas de la policía. Comencé a caminar hacia ella, procurando no hacer ruido alguno esta vez.

-Quizá tienes razón. Pero no estoy dispuesta a volver a vivir sin tener sentido alguno, Budo. De todos modos, gracias por todo, aunque si no hubieras interrumpido mis planes, yo  habría podido evitar esto.

Saltó, pero fui más rápido y la detuve por la cintura justo a tiempo, arrastrándola de regreso a la seguridad del techo, aunque lastimándome al ser yo quien soportó su peso al caer, aunado al daño que me había hecho al abrir la puerta del club de ocultismo. Manoteó y gritó y maldijo todo lo que pudo durante medio minuto, amenazando con matarme apenas se liberara. Mas unos segundos después cayó exánime entre mis brazos, como una muñeca muerta.

-¡Ayuda!- grité, esperando ser oído por alguien, aunque fuera Midori. Y fue Midori quien atendió al grito, muy para mi pesar.

-¿Pero qué le pasó a Yan-chan?- preguntó, curiosa.

-Se desmayó. Ayúdame a llevarla a la enfermería, Gurin, me lastimé y no puedo hacer esto solo.- suspiré, esperando la sarta de preguntas idiotas mientras bajábamos. Preguntó por Oka y porqué no había ido a "investigar" a las hermanas Basu por varios días. Supe así que no era algo reciente la teoría de Oka sobre que Taro era un íncubo, sino que lo había observado por días. Era raro que Ayano ignoró ese detalle. También preguntó sobre porqué yo había encontrado a Ayano desmayada. Mentí diciendo que estaba preocupado porque ella no había llegado al club, así que fui a buscarla y la encontré en ese estado. 

* * *

 

-¿Qué pasó?- Ayano abrió los ojos cuando la policía estaba realizando los arrestos en la escena del crimen, luego de haber tomado las declaraciones. Eran casi las seis de la tarde. Intentó levantarse pero la detuve, colocando la mano sobre su pecho.

-Te desmayaste en el techo. La enfermera dice que es por falta de alimento, no por el exceso de emociones que has vivido hoy, como creí yo.

-Entonces hoy también lo olvidé- reflexionó, con absoluta indiferencia.

-¿Olvidaste qué?- pregunté con extrañeza.

-Cuando dije que sentía un vacío, no era solo falta de emoción. No disfruto nada, ni siquiera la comida y aparentemente no siento hambre, por eso me pongo alarmas y horarios para comer, porque si no se me olvida y a veces me desmayo. Olvidé comer en todo el día.- se repitió a sí misma y guardó silencio unos instantes-. ¿Porqué haces todo esto por mí, Budo-senpai? Si hubiera sido alguien más, lo habrías acusado desde el principio?

-Sin dudarlo.

-¿Habrías intentado frenar su suicidio?

-No habría adivinado tus intenciones de hacerlo si no hubiera permanecido a tu lado durante este tiempo.- admití, con reticencia. 

-¿Porqué quieres que viva, Budo? ¿Quieres que siga sufriendo? ¿Quieres que con la vida que seguiré sin él pague lo que he hecho?

-No eres precisamente la persona que menos merece sufrir en este mundo luego de lo que has hecho ¿Sabes?- me rasqué la nuca-. Por lo menos piensa en tus padres si es que no puedes seguir viviendo por ti. Un día volverán y si no te encuentran en casa o se enteran que te mataste ¿Cómo crees que se van a sentir?- y murmuré sólo para mí-. Y sin embargo, no quisiera que sufras.

-¿Porqué?- guardé silencio, avergonzando porque me había escuchado. No podía decirlo. Admití que no merecía que yo le quisiera tanto, amarla incluso, pero sin embargo ahí estaba, adorándola.- Budo, respóndeme.

-De niña te gustaba hacer cadenas de papel con figuras de muñequitos. Te intimidas mucho que entrenemos llaves porque te da miedo ser controlada o derrotada. Y lo más parecido que tienes a un hobbie es aparentar ser normal. Te da miedo demostrar que no lo eres, lo cual es verdad, más allá de lo que has hecho estas semanas, no eres una chica normal. Eres muy inteligente y muy dedicada. También has notado que tu padre te tiene cierto miedo, si bien te tiene sin cuidado.

Relacionó lo que le decía en ese momento con lo ocurrido en el techo. No pareció sorprenderse en principio, así que tuve que aclarar, pese a sentirme casi desnudo por exponer ante ella lo que sentía.

 -En resumen: me enamoré de ti, sigo enamorado a pesar de que debería sentir asco u horror ante tus acciones. Me matarías si tú mueres, no soy tan noble cuando digo que pienses en tus padres y no tomes tu vida.

 Parpadeó varias veces, lentamente, digiriendo lo que le decía. No me miró a los ojos cuando finalmente respondió a lo que sentía.

-No lo había notado antes, pero te pareces a Taro. Por los ojos, más que nada.- mencionó.- Supongo que podría vivir a tu lado si tienes ese parecido.

Entendía que era peor que morir lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Iba a ser un _leng tch'e_ emocional muy, muy largo y sin embargo, acepté gustoso la mediocre respuesta a mis sentimientos, si eso garantizaba que estaría a su lado.

Fuimos ambos al funeral de Taro y, a partir de entonces, ella llevaba cada mañana un ramo de rosas blancas a su asiento. Y yo la observaba caminar por el pasillo a aquella que era más novia de la tragedia de lo que era mía. 

* * *

 

Diez semanas después del inicio de clases, los señores Aishi volvieron. La señora parecía estar enojada, como si hubiera fallado en algo. Su esposo, por el contrario, estaba aliviado visiblemente y hasta corrió a abrazar a su hija. Ayano se apartó de sus brazos, sin poder sonreír al verles.

-Tenemos que hablar, mamá y papá.- pidió, con amabilidad. Tomó asiento.

-Qué recibimiento tan más frío, querida, no nos fuimos unas horas, fueron casi tres meses.- criticó su madre.- ¿Pasó algo?

-Es una historia muy larga pero la resumiré para ustedes.- se mordió el labio inferior-. Cuando se fueron, al iniciar las clases, yo conocí a un chico, Taro Yamada., un año mayor que yo.

Pude ver como los ojos del señor Aishi se abría de la pura sorpresa y terror. Como si esperara que al abrir la puerta del sótano pudieran encontrar a alguien amarrado en una silla y esa persona estuviera ya visiblemente loca.

-Justo como nosotros ¿o no, cariño?- la señora sonrió, complacida-. También tú eras mi senpai.

-Y yo no era la única chica a la que le gustaba Taro, él era bastante popular.- se detuvo ahí unos segundos, buscando como continuar.- Así que decidí encargarme de ellas, tal como tú lo hacías, mamá. Escuché las cintas que hay en el sótano. 

-Te dije que no era buena idea dejarlas desperdigadas por ahí.- masculló el señor Aishi, alarmado por la dirección que estaba tomando la historia. 

-Alguien malinterpretó las cosas que estaban pasando y porqué de repente desaparecían tantas chicas. Sus ideas estúpidas le hicieron creer que mi Senpai era un demonio o algo así, así que intentó salvar la escuela de él. Y lo asesinó... yo no llegué a tiempo para evitarlo.- comenzó a sollozar y se abrazó a sí misma, sintiéndose desamparada-. Así que todo lo que hice terminó sirviendo para nada. Si hubiera sabido que mis acciones harían que lo mataran, primero me hubiera cortado las manos antes que permitir eso. Ahora sólo quiero morir a diario, pero he esperado a que volvieran, porque si he de desaparecer, ustedes tienen derecho a saber porqué.

-Ayano, lo que hiciste es terrible- su padre tomó las manos de su hija entre las suyas y acarició su cabello, con una ternura tan grande que casi dolía-. No deben de quedar pruebas de los crímenes, si fuiste tan cuidadosa como tu madre lo fue en su momento, así que no tendría sentido decirle nada a la policía... sin importar qué medidas tome Ryoba si te acuso. Pero voy a olvidar este incidente si me juras que estás arrepentida de todo. Dime que sientes aunque sea un poco de arrepentimiento.

Asintió, llorando a lágrima viva. Su padre la abrazó contra su pecho, no menos asustado por saber de lo que era capaz la chica, pero eso no había disminuido el afecto que sentía por ella. La madre les miró sin ser capaz de comprender qué sentía su hija en ese momento.

-Si he continuado viva hasta que regresaron es gracias a alguien.- se secó las lágrimas-. Budo, puedes salir.- Ayano me llamó. Salí de la cocina, desde donde había escuchado todo, para toparme con su familia, por primera vez. Ayano era bastante parecida a su madre, quien llevaba el pelo sujeto en un moño. Su padre se veía muy cansado, como si la vida le hubiera pasado por encima como un tren.

-Buenas tardes-. saludé, haciendo una pequeña reverencia-. Soy Budo Masuta. Conocí a su hija por el club de artes marciales, el cual dirijo. Mucho gusto en conocerlos.

-Gracias por cuidar de nuestra hija hasta este momento- me agradeció con sinceridad el padre.

-Tengo algo de hambre. ¿Ordenamos algo de comer?- sugirió la señora Aishi.- Por cierto, Budo, ¿En qué año de la escuela vas?

-Tercero. Voy en el salón 3-1.

Esbozó una media sonrisa y sus ojos pasaron de cierto desdén a la felicidad.

-Ya veo.

* * *

 

Esa frase de Ryoba Aishi aún me persigue.

Con el tiempo de una forma u otra la imagen de Taro se borró de la mente de Ayano, quien nunca me obligó a ser su reemplazo haciéndome vestir, hablar o andar como él, pero tampoco se recuperó nunca del golpe de su muerte.  A pesar del cambio que hubo en su carácter, no despegaba la vista de ella, temeroso de que, ahora por mi causa, volviera a cometer crímenes. 

Pasó la primavera, pasó el colegio, pasó la universidad. El señor Aishi falleció en un accidente de auto y una buena tarde de verano, no mucho tiempo después, Ryoba saltó a las vías del tren, sin que yo pudiera preguntarle nunca a qué se refería con ese  _"Ya veo"_. Sin embargo, mientras repaso la historia de como nos conocimos y como estamos ahora juntos, observando la escasa luz del amanecer que comienza a colarse por la ventana, mientras bajo mi mano siento un vientre tenso y una bebé moviéndose y creciendo dentro de él, creo que finalmente lo he comprendido.

Taro era el Senpai de Ayano así como ocurrió con Ryoba y su esposo. La familia Aishi al parecer se conformaba en cada generación de una chica o chico y su infortunada alma gemela, casi siempre un compañero de escuela o alguien en una posición superior. La forma en que obtenían a esa persona poco importaba. Yo también estaba un grado arriba de Ayano. Quizá de forma más pacífica, pero finalmente el instinto de propagación de los Aishi había funcionado conmigo también. Había servido muy bien como reemplazo de Taro para continuar la macabra tradición familiar de asesinar con tal de poderse reproducir con una única persona, si bien había tomado su apellido con total aceptación, no resignación o amenazas, estableciendo algo nuevo en su familia.

  
Sólo me quedaba rezar para que nuestra hija no siguiera los pasos de su madre y su abuela. Que el amor que yo había puesto para que fuera concebida le permitiera vencer aquello a lo que sus genes la predisponían.

Mi esposa despertó al fin, sin necesidad de la alarma. Se talló los ojos y se apartó el cabello que le caía desprolijamente sobre la cara. Y aún así yo seguía pensando que se veía hermosa.

-Buenos días, Ayano- la saludé, dándole un beso en la frente. Volví a poner mi mano sobre su vientre, cada día más grande.- Buenos días también a ti, Akane.

-Buenos días- me miró, tratando de sonreír, por primera vez en años, totalmente extasiada.- Mira, se movió sólo porque oyó tu voz, cariño.

-Sí, lo sentí.- respondí, emocionado.- Falta poco para que nazca.

-Tengo hambre.- se desperezó.- Tengo tantas ganas de desayunar al estilo occidental. Unos huevos y jugo de naranja estarían bien.

Aquellos ojos grises, tras tantos años de esperarlo, por primera vez me veían realmente. 

Quizá al fin la maldición se había roto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Encontré el headcanon de alguien en tumblr que decía que es posible que el "no siento nada/estoy vacía" de Ayano se extiende incluso a no disfrutar nada -Tal como Yanderedev dijo: lo que es gusta es lo que a Taro le gusta sólo porque él lo disfruta-, por lo cual incluso sufriría problemas para alimentarse, porque no siente la necesidad de hacerlo... hasta que se desmaya, por eso se puso a sí misma horarios para comer y así no olvidarlo, añadido a su obsesión de parecer normal -que es, tmaibén de acuerdo a YandereDev, su hobbie.. Me pareció interesante y lo añadí a la historia.  
> *EL leng tch'e o Lingchi era/es (no se sabe a ciencia cierta si sigue siendo practicado en China o en ciertos otros países del mundo -hay reportes de que incluso en Latinoamérica se realizó durante las dictaduras militares-) un tipo de tortura china en el cual se supone a un condenado a muerte se le ataba a un poste y comenzaban a hacerle cortes, desgarrando al carne, hasta que moría, sea por la pérdida de sangre, sea por la tortura psicológica de saber que eran desgarrados (y según el confucianismo, la forma en que mueres determina como estarás en tu siguiente vida. Imaginen estar todos desgarrados en el Más Allá).  
> *Si les quedó la duda, al menos para fines de este fic, Ryoba no logró darle alcance al señor periodista.  
> *Terminé eligiendo el nombre de Akane para la bebé de Budo y Ayano porque significa rojo (por seguir algo el chiste de Aka-demi. Aka= Rojo. ROjo=Sangre). Si la niña será una yandere o no, quién sabe.
> 
> *Muchas gracias por los kudos y sus reviews n_n, en serio se aprecian. También a quienes solo leyeron/leerán esta historia.


End file.
